Jessica Pacino
Jessica Pacino is the daughter of Caryl, and Allon Pacino making her a member of House Munitz through her mother and a member of House Pacino through her father. Jessica Pacino has four siblings in the form of Lorena, Alberto, Diego, and Lucia of which her sister Lorena was married years ago to a noble from Gilneas and she remains there barely corresponding with her old family, while her brother Diego went northward and lives in the Emperian city of Nuln, while her brother Alberto is the heir to House Pacino and a well respected noble of Dresdan but he mainly stays in their holdings to the south, and her final sister Elenia was killed with her family during the Dresdan Market Massacre which has devastated her family.Jessica Pacino has Jessica Pacino is married to Justin Harshapen of whom she met while the two were worshiping at the Great Sigmar Temple of Dresdan, and her belief in Sigmar only increased due to his fanaticism. With Justin Harshapen she has three children in the form of Theodor, Lili, and Lisbeth of which her son Theodor has inherited his parents fanaticism for Sigmar and is a member of the recently founded Dresdan Sigmarite Knightly Order that has come to be in Dresdan, while her daughter Lili was married off to Reinhold Dorsch of whom has turned to Dragonoph and taken Lili with him, while her final daughter Lisbeth is still young at the time that Sophia Lovie came to Dresdan. Jessica is a staunch worshiper of Sigmar, and in this role she has come to be a part of the more militant sections of the movement, and she is now silently moving against the Dragon elements in her House. This remains unknown and her role on the inside of the House has allowed for her to gain intimate knowledge that would be impossible for others to know. Jessica Pacino was born the oldest child of Allon, and Heather Pacino, and through her mother she was born into the large Dresdan House of House Munitz, but through her father she became a member of House Pacino the second most powerful Spanish house in the city. Jessica Pacino during her youth would befriend a young Jute the same age as herself and while she saw him as a close friend he would become obsessed with her leading to him beginning to use Magi on her to manipulate her leading to her first meeting with the Magi creature created by Lerris in the form of Arial of whom appeared to Jessica during the night as an angel. Following the market massacre in Dresdan she has become openly with the Anvil of Sigmar order and this has caused a nearly three way split inside House Munitz as Francis and Dewey are with the Forsaken and the rest of the house except her are with the forces of the Dragon. History Early History Jessica Pacino is the oldest child of Allon, and Heather Pacino, and through his mother she was born into the large Dresdan House of House Munitz, but through her father she became a member of House Pacino the second most powerful Spanish house in the city. Manipulation Jessica Pacino during her youth would befriend a young Jute the same age as herself and while she saw him as a close friend he would become obsessed with her leading to him beggining to use Magi on her to menipulate her leading to her first meeting with the Magi creature created by Lerris in the form of Arial of whom appeared to Jessica during the night as an angel. Cult of Sigmar See Also : Anvil of Sigmar As the city of Dresdan begin to unleash its brand of racist hatred Jessica's unique worship of Sigmar meant that early in the conflict she was contacted while she was praying at the temple of Sigmar by the leadership of the Anvil of Sigmar, who were an extremely militaristic order that represented the Sigmar worshippers in the city of Dresdan. As she listened to them she found herself agreeing with their points and thus she worked very closely with them to attempt to gain the order power within the city. Businesses run by the order were given advantages silently by her through menipulation of her family members, and she was able to increase dramatically the wealth of the Anvil of Sigmar. Conversion of House Pacino Jessica Pacino would be commanded by the Knight-Captain of the Anvil of Sigmar in the form of Tranis Skalner to make great efforts in converting her father and by extension all of House Pacino to the worship of Sigmar, and believing truly in his words she would return to her families estate where she begin to work at converting her father. Unknown to Jessica was the continued menipulation of Lerris Tonproth of whom would use the entrance she allowed him to begin to use his Magi to get into the mind of her father making him begin to hear voices which Lerris made him believe was Sigmar himself. While Jessica was pressuring her father about the truth of Sigmar her father was beginning to hear the voices in his head which were telling him to believe her and to follow him, and thus with all of this coming together Allon Pacino would convert to the worship of Sigmar and on the urging of his daughter Jessica would command the remainder of the family to also convert. His movement towards following the voices in his head would also lead to him converting all three of his vassal houses in the form of House Aldana, House Escarra, and House Gallo to the worship of Sigmar which together brought a huge swing to the Sigmarite forces in a short period of time. Recovering from Betrayal As the violence in the streets continued she along with the Anvil of Sigmar became shocked by the massacre at the market. The massacre at the market was the entry into the conflict of the Forsaken who were a cult of chaos worhsippers led by her cousin Francis Munitz. During the massacre she lost two of her cousins and the Anvil of Sigmar was nearly destroyed as well, as their headquarters was located undernearth the market. Luckily for the order the Forsaken did not go underground or find any trace of the Anvil and thus their survival continued. Relationships Lerris Tonproth See Also : Lerris Tonproth Arial See Also : Arial Justin Harshapen See Also : Justin Harshapen Jessica Pacino and Justin Harshapen fell in love during the period of Jessica's life when she was extremely vulnerable to the coruption, and menipulation of a charismatic man like Justin Hargrove. In Jessica Justin saw a women with whome he could peddle his crazy ideas on, and eventually use to gain the power he saught. In a positive swing the two actually have come to love eachother and Jessica has been able to turn the once crazy ideas of Justin into a true ideology that preaches something that the people can definetly gravitate too. Category:House Munitz Category:House Pacino Category:People Category:Spaniard Category:Desciple of Sigmar Category:POV Character Category:People of Dresdan Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Knight of Sigmar